


Road Trip

by Dylpickle



Series: Fake AH Crew-niverse [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylpickle/pseuds/Dylpickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosely on the GTAV Extraction Let's Play</p><p>Geoff's plane goes down and the crew have to protect their Boss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

Geoff sighed as he stepped carefully around the broken remains of his Private Jet, his phone in one hand and his only surviving bottle of booze in the other. Geoff popped the top off of the bottle and chugged it as he quickly made his way to a nearby warehouse as he pulled up the one number he knew he could trust and dialed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jack smiled as she looked around the room at her fellow crew-mates. Geoff was off on some fancy business trip, so the crew was laying low until he got back. Right now Lindsay, Jeremy, and Matt were all screaming their lungs out as they played Mario Kart. At the same time, Michael watched as Gavin secretly typed away at his phone in the corner and sneaked up behind him and plucked the phone from Gavin's hands, sprinting across the room as he did so.

“Micoo! Give it back!” Gavin screamed as he sprinted after his cohort. Michael waved Gavin's Cell Phone wildly through the air as he attempted to keep it away from the Brit. Gavin dove after Michael, who easily dodged it and sat down on him, making it extremely difficult for Gavin to even move. Michael looked at the phone in front of him contemplatively before asking out loud, “What's you're password again? Something super weird, right?” After several seconds of thought and struggling to keep Gavin down, Michael laughed and typed into the keyboard. “P-U-B-E-R-T. Got it! I thought that might be-” Michael cut himself off as he stared at the contents of the phone, a large smile stretching across his face. 

“Hey Linds, does the name 'Turney' ring any bells?” At this, Gavin stopped fighting, groaning loudly in defeat. Lindsay screamed in elation as her character took first place, then turned to face her husband. “Did you say Turney?” At Michael's nod, Lindsay continued. “Probably Meg Turney from The Know, Los Santos' local news station. Why?” “Looks like little Gavy-wavy has a Girlfriend.” Lindsay raised her eyebrow at the Brit as he got up from the floor and went to the couch, slouching down at the end, as Michael shoved his way next to Lindsay. “Oh really, now?” 

“Maaaaaybe. And I'll thank you to stop poking your nose into my business.” Gavin teased as he opened a beer can and took a large swig from it. Lindsay shrugged. “It's my job to know who's doing what in this city.” “And fix our vehicles!” Jack piped in. Lindsay laughed, shouting “Amen to that!” Just as Matt turned to face Jack, a look of hurt on his face. “That's just mean, Jack!” He shouted. Jeremy laughed at his friend and patted his cheek. “There, there, little one. It's okay. You can play with the big boy toys in a few years.” 

Everyone started cackling just as a loud ringing came from Jack's pocket. Jack pulled out their phone and stared at the screen. “Everyone quiet down!” They shouted, and the room immediately hushed as Jack hit answer and brought the phone to their ear. “Geoff? Shouldn't you be halfway to Austin right now? I thought you had that meeting with RT?” Jack went silent as Geoff answered and everyone watched as Jack's face paled. Jack hung up the phone in a hurry, gesturing at Lindsay and Matt “I need you two to prep two Insurgents and a Valkyrie.” Without questioning, Lindsay and Matt ran to the vehicle bay. Turning to the other three, Jack continued. “Michael, I need you to prep for a major fire fight, and grab Ryan while you do it. He'll be pissed if he misses this. Gavin and Jeremy, you two will be drivers, so grab what you'll need and head down to the vehicle bay asap.” 

“Sure Jack, but what the hell is going on?” “Apparently some Mercenaries tried to take over Geoff's plane. He managed to take it back, but now he's crashed and needs a pick up before more mercs go after him.” Gavin looked confused at this. “If the ones on the plane are dead, WILL there be more?” Jack nodded. “Geoff said they were after the bounty on his head. If that's the case, they'll want to search the wreckage to make sure he is, in fact, dead. So we need to get there first.” The trio nodded and ran to go prepare for the inevitable fight in front of them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several agonizing minutes later, the crew stood together in the vehicle bay, every one of them armed and armored, ready for a fight as Jack stood in front of them. “Alright, this is how it's going to go. Jeremy is going to extract Geoff and get him to a safe zone or, if possible, here. Gavin and Michael will be providing ground support as well as act as a diversion so Jeremy can get away safely. Ryan, Lindsay, and I will provide air cover in the Valkyrie. Understood?” Everyone quickly sounded their approval and got into their respective vehicles, Gavin and Michael high-fiving and laughing as they boarded the heavily armored car, with it's mounted turret.

Before they departed, Jack walked up to Jeremy's car, placing her hand in the window and looked curiously at the new addition to the crew. “Are you gonna be able to pull this off?” She asked, genuinely worried. Jeremy laughed it off and smiled at the Crew mom. “I broke you five out of Fort Zancudo. Compared to that, this'll be cake.” Jack nodded, smiling back and patted Jeremy on the shoulder. “Glad to hear it.” She responded as they made their way to the helicopter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Geoff leaned against a large stack of barrels at the back of the warehouse, sighing loudly as he quietly waited for his crew to come get him. Just as he began to relax, he heard multiple vehicles pulling up to the warehouse and cocked his pistol, slowly approaching the front of the Warehouse. Standing next to the door, Geoff yelled out. “It's the Eye of the Tiger!” Smiling as he heard a terrible, off-pitch rendition of the song, and stepped out of the Warehouse to see two armored vehicles in front of him, with a helicopter hovering overhead. 

“Get in, asshole!” Jeremy yelled at his boss, swinging the door open for him. “Those mercs were right on our ass. We gotta get you out of here ASAP!” “Oh? And how do you propose we do that?” Geoff remarked as he slid into the passenger seat. “Well, that ought to help.” Jeremy remarked, pointing behind him as he sped off down the road. Geoff looked behind him to see Gavin driving behind them, a look of absolute concentration on his face and Michael primed and ready to fire at anything in their way. Geoff laughed. “Yeah, that'll do it.” 

The crew drove down a rocky dirt road, the cars driving in single file while the helicopter flew near the mountainside. “I thought you said they were right behind you?” Geoff asked Jeremy. Jeremy shrugged. “I mean, they were, but Michael left them some surprises, so they probably had to regroup.” Geoff laughed at this, just as a crackling noise came over the radio and Jack's voice permeated the car. “Heads up, multiple vehicles incoming. Michael, you better prime that gun of yours.” Even before the words left Jack's mouth, Geoff could hear a loud 'whirring' noise coming from behind him, suggesting that Michael was indeed prepping his weapon.

Multiple dark green vehicles flew towards them and Michael gave them all a wicked smile as bullets began to whiz over his head. “Alright assholes! Let's Play!” He shouted, thumbing the trigger and watched as thousands of bullets ripped through the vehicles behind him, causing them to swerve and fall off of the cliff side and explode as they tumbled down. “Yeah! Eat SHIT assholes!” Michael screamed, happy with his work. 

“Oh fuck!” Jack yelled over the radio. “That's not good...” Geoff muttered to Jeremy, who nodded and turned up the volume on the radio. “We've got more mercs ahead of us, setting up a road block. I think our best bet is for Jeremy to run through it while we give them cover. Gavin, take the next left and lead them up the cliff. You won't get rid of all of them, but enough will follow you. Take them out, then rendezvous back with us and help us take out the rest.” “Got it!” The Brit shouted, making sure to get very close to the turn before sharply jerking the wheel and flying up the cliff, forcing multiple vehicles to make the sharp turn as well and follow Gavin and Michael up the cliff, while multiple cars realized the ploy and continued after Jeremy's vehicle. 

Seeing that the situation was under control, Jack flew towards the road block. “Ryan! They're all yours, man!” Ryan smirked behind his skull mask and gave the pilot a thumbs up before turning back to the gun and letting rip with the machine gun, an eerie silence coming from the masked man as he tore open a path for Jeremy, who shot through the debris without any trouble, Geoff waving happily at the chopper as they drove by. “Hey Jack! Looks like we're gonna be in a bit of trouble in a minute!” Ryan shouted, pointing towards the cliff-side. 

Jack turned the helicopter so she could see what Ryan meant, and mentally groaned as they took in the massive amounts of trees and rubble that would make it extremely difficult for them to assist the vehicles on the ground. “Gavin, how close are you to finishing off those mercs?” “Michael just destroyed the last of them! Why, what's up?” “I need you to get back to Jeremy and Geoff as quickly as possible we're not going to be able to cover them due to the trees and what not.” 

Gavin laughed. “Got ya covered!” He screamed as he jerked his steering wheel, forcing his vehicle off of his ledge, flying into the air above Jeremy and Geoff. “Holy SHIT!” Jeremy shouted, stepping on the gas as much as he could, forcing his vehicle in front of Gavin's as he and Michael continued towards the path. For his part, Michael wasn't even remotely caught off guard by his teammates antics, instead opting to turn the gun and fire his machine gun just before the vehicle hit ground. 

“Great job, Boi!” Gavin commended his friend, holding his hand towards Michael's perch. Michael smirked and reached down, returning the Brit's high five, just in time to hear Geoff over the radio. “Hey boys, nice of you to join us.” Michael and Gavin laughed hysterically as they followed close behind Jeremy, making sure no one else dared try to attack them as they drove down the streets of Los Santos and back to their base.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I have more FAH Crew ideas coming, so please be on the look out for those!


End file.
